Cold Coffee
by AnnieStereoHeart
Summary: Os olhos de James brilhavam ao saber que ela o mencionara inúmeras vezes. E que nas ultimas seu nome não saia de sua cabeça. E que por mais que Lily não quisesse admitir, Violet sabia que ela já estava gostando dele. E então fizeram um plano. Que envolvia lírios, cantoria e muito café frio. Two-shot JayLily Espero que gostem


_Olá leitores. Eu sou a Annie e essa é minha primeira fic. Só terá dos capítulos. O segundo já está a caminho. Entre hoje e amanhã eu termino e posto._

_Tive essa ideia ouvindo Cold Coffee e espero gostem_

Beijos nas foquinhas fofas que são as pessoas que lerão a fic,

Annie

Cold Coffee

POV. James

Acordei inspirado hoje. Tive um lindo sonho com meu Lírio. Ela sorria pra mim. Eu poderia olha-la por anos e anos, e nunca me cansaria de vê-la. Um dia, eu ouviria o seu precioso SIM. Ela diria, "Sim James, adoraria sair com você". Ou até um "Sim, eu aceito". Num futuro não tão distante ela talvez diria "Oh meu amado lindo e maravilhoso James, aceito ser só sua, construir uma família e casar com ti meu amado". Ok, exagerei, mas sonhar não custa nada! Eu a faria minha, eu faria ela me ver como o cara maravilhoso que sou, não o trasgo prepotente e arrogante que ela pensa que sou! Ora, já íamos pro sétimo ano! Só Merlin sabe se nos veremos outra vez! Ela _poderia_ começar a namorar, construir uma família APENAS se o cara fosse eu. Não acho que algum dia ela encontre alguém que a ame mais do que eu! Eu sacrifiquei tudo por ela e faria tudo de novo sem pensar duas vezes. Mesmo que _talvez_ ela não aceite ser minha eu posso dormir em paz de certa forma, afinal, eu tentei, fiz tudo ao meu alcance para vê-la feliz, pra ver aquele sorriso que vi no meu sonho de novo. De preferencia para mim. Ah, só Merlin sabe o quanto eu gostaria de acordar todo dia e ver aquela cabeleira ruiva do meu lado, aquela beldade chamada Lily Evans, sorrindo pra mim, dizendo vários "Eu te amo". Sentia um sorriso bobo crescer no meu rosto só com a possibilidade. Era tudo que eu queria pra mim. Lily. Lily. Lily. Não haveria no mundo pessoa que eu amasse mais que ela. Nunca nunca nunca. E também, nunca desistiria dela, por mais tentador que isso me parecesse no passado. Admito, no começo eu a via como um desafio. Mas ela valia muito mais, eu procurava tudo que podia saber sobre ela, com meus métodos, claro. Um Maroto nunca muda.

- James? Por que está sorrindo assim? Pensando na Evans de novo veado? - disse Sirius, aquele idiota que eu considerava meu irmão

- O que acha Pads? É CLARO que estou pensando na MINHA Lily. Estou pensando na Lily! E é cervo seu cachorro

- Cara, nem nas férias você para! Nem por mim – Ele fez beicinho e cara de cachorro abandonado

- Para Pads, vamos, temos que procurar algo que faça meu Lírio perceber que me ama! – Já estava bem disposto – Vamos procurar tradições trouxas para apaixonados e suas amadas

- Sério mesmo Prongs? Vamos desperdiçar nossas férias com isso¿ Tantas possibilidades e você me vem com essa – Ele já estava indignado

- Qual é Padfoot! Quando eu a Lil estivermos juntos, eu peço pra ela te ajudar com a McKinnon - Ele corou

- Está certo – E saiu resmungando do quarto

Fui pra cozinha comer meu café da manhã. Meus pais haviam deixado um bilhete pra mim:

_Queridos James e Sirius_

_Eu e Dan fomos aproveitar o dia para fazer umas compras_

_Voltaremos mais tarde_

_Cuidem-se _

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe_

Meus pais nunca mudariam, sempre aproveitariam as folgas para "fazer umas compras". Eles fazem tantas compras que eu desconfio que seja mais que isso.

- Então veado..

- CERVO – Eu já estava irritado. Ele me ignorou e continuou

- Por onde começamos?

- Então, eu "ouvi falar" que uma prima muito amiga de Lil, Violet, viria passar as férias em Londres com ela. Algo relacionado com uma briga com os pais. – Sirius já ficou animado com a possibilidade de conhecer essa prima de Lily

- Hum...Seria ela gostosa?

- Pads! Não é hora pra isso! Violet vai fazer umas compras com Petúnia hoje, e Lily vai pra casa de uma amiga trouxa dela

- Entendo. E qual seria seu _brilhante _plano? Iremos lá e vamos falar o que pra ela? "Oi, somos Sirius e James, amigos da Lily. James está muito interessado na Lily faz um tempo e gostaríamos de saber se podia nos ajudar." – Dessa forma meu plano parecia um pouco idiota – Aposto como ela chama a pocilia e eles vão nos prender naquelas jaulinhas com grades para criminosos.

- É _Polícia _Sirius! E não me parecia tão idiota 15 minutos atrás – corei

- Tirando que a irmã dela ia ter um treco no meio da rua.

- Isso é verdade

- Então, como faremos?

Eu pensei por alguns instantes. Como poderia? Seria algo impossível! Mas impossível não é uma palavra que consta no dicionário de James Potter! Eu já havia formado um plano em minha brilhante mente! Estalei os dedos:

- É isso Pads! Vamos! – Ele parecia confuso

- Onde nós vamos James?

- Você logo vai saber. Eu te explico tudo no caminho

Mau eu sabia que muita coisa ia acontecer a partir de agora

POV. Lily

Ultimamente um certo nome não sai de minha cabeça

James

Esse nome parecia me perseguir aonde quer que fosse! E o pior.

Não conseguia tirar o dito cujo da minha cabeça

Ainda bem que a Liz tinha vindo pra cá. Ela diz que suas brigas com meus tios estão cada vez mais frequentes. Violet Elizabeth Evans definitivamente não era uma flor que se cheire de certa forma. Ela já viria de qualquer forma, mas com minhas constantes cartas de pedidos de ajuda ela só se apressou a vir.

Eu definitivamente precisava de mais férias. Fazer coisas normais pra variar. Não que ser uma bruxa seja ruim, nem de longe essa é minha intenção! Mas eu estava precisando de conselhos da especialista. Ora, se ela me ajudou a esquecer o cretino do Roger, ela definitivamente me ajudaria com o caso Potter. Por mais que não queira admitir, sinto falta dele me chamando de Lírio, me chamando pra sair. E eu constantemente dizendo não. Uma noite das garotas me faria muito bem. O plano de meus pais era deixar eu, Tuney e Lizzie em casa sozinhas, mas eu e Tuney conversamos. SIM, NÓS CONVERSAMOS CIVILIZADAMENTE. Um milagre mas não vem ao caso. Ela ia sair escondido com Valter enquanto eu e Lizzie estaremos na casa da Jane, minha amiga trouxa. Ela é realmente muito legal, nós mantivemos contato mesmo depois de eu receber minha carta de Hogwarts. Nós teríamos uma noite das garotas, com tudo que tem direito. Coisas do tipo comédias românticas, karaokê, doces e coisas assim. Eu iria para casa de Jane e Tuney iria com Liz comprar outras coisas necessárias, e Tuney estaria liberada para ir se encontrar com aquele pedaço de banha ambulante. Iria finalmente descobrir como funciona um karaokê...E talvez o Sam, meu amigo de infância vá! Estou tão feliz! Apesar dele ser gay nós sempre nos entendemos muito bem. Ele seria um ótimo namorado se fosse hétero. Enfim. Fui pra casa de Jane. Ela estava me esperando

- Lilyyyyyyyy quanto tempo flor!

- Jaaaaaney! Que saudades!

Depois de todas as matanças de saudades fomos testar o karaokê enquanto Liz não chegava.

Jane escolheu pra mim uma musica que ela considerava "fácil"... Pra ela, porque eu fui um desastre

- Jane! Nunca vou conseguir usar essa...Coisa!

- Vai desistir _Evans?_

- Nunca

POV. James

Cá estava eu, em frente a casa de Jane, a amiga trouxa de Lily. Foi até fácil convencer Violet de nos levar até lá!

_Flashback_

_Eles seguiram TODAS as pistas que os levariam a Violet e Petúnia. Acabaram se perdendo várias e várias vezes, mas conseguiram acha-las pelas descrições anteriores de Lily. Elas estavam numa loja de doces. Foi "fácil" localiza-las, uma vez que já estavam na loja. Petúnia parecia um cavalo relinchando reclamando sobre como aquela loja ia deixa-la gorda, apesar de ela ser magérrima. E Violet falando sobre como os doces eram para Lily, não para ela. Violet era, no mínimo, diferente. Para não chama-la de estranha. Seus cabelos cobre tinham várias mechas de várias cores, assemelhando-se a algo como um arco-íris. Seus olhos eram verdes como os de Lily. Ela era baixa e tinha um corpo...definido. Usava roupas que causavam estranhamento nas pessoas que lá estavam. Mas ela nem ligava. Tinha uma tatuagem no braço. Era uma flor. Uma violeta. Ironicamente, ou não. Tinha os dizeres:_

"_Roses are red_

_And for telling the truth_

_Violets are purple_

_Not fucking blue"_

(Rosas são vermelhas, e para falar a verdade violetas são roxas, não azuis)

_Ela era o tipo de garota que assustaria qualquer idiota que passasse por ali. _

_Eles entraram na loja quando Petúnia estava longe e foram "inocentemente" perguntar sobra a tatuagem e "inocentemente" citar o nome Lily Evans e ver no que dava. _

_- Olá moça. Bela tatuagem! – Disse Sirius_

_- Olá desconhecido. E obrigada – Ela disse sorrindo_

_- E seus olhos são iguais aos de certa ruiva que conhecemos. Não é James?_

_- É. Seus olhos são iguais aos da Lily – James disse sonhador_

_- Espera, você quer dizer Lily Evans? - ela disse espantada_

_- Pera, você conhece a Lils? - Disse James, se fazendo de ingênuo_

_- Sim, ela é minha prima! Que coincidência né_

_- Pois é – Sirius disse calmamente_

_- Eu vou vê-la daqui a pouco. Falo que encontrei com... – ela disse sugestivamente_

_- Sirius e James. Ela saberá quem é_

_- Entendo...Vocês poderiam me acompanhar até lá! E veríamos Lily! – Os olhos dela brilhavam_

_- Nesse caso minha cara, você deve saber de...alguns "detalhes" sobre e relação James-Lily._

_E começou a explicar sobre como era a vida deles em Hogwarts. Claro, omitindo a parte da magia, apenas o essencial que ela deveria saber. E Violet – agora chamada de Liz – também contou tudo sobre as cartas de Lily e como fora parar ali com a justificativa de que "Ele ia saber algum dia mesmo"._

_Os olhos de James brilhavam ao saber que ela o mencionara inúmeras vezes. E que nas ultimas seu nome não saia de sua cabeça. E que por mais que Lily não quisesse admitir, Violet sabia que ela já estava gostando dele. E então fizeram um plano. Que envolvia lírios, cantoria e muito café frio._


End file.
